


Entendres - Make Mine A Double

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: A collection of drabbles full of innuendo.





	1. Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> Updates whenever my humor muse and smut fairy visit at the same time. Fandoms may vary.

She shouldn’t.

But there were never enough hours in the day for simple pleasures. Maybe, just this once, reports could wait for a few minutes.

Kathryn leaned her Ready Room chair back, closing her eyes.

Her fingers slid to where she wanted, tracing around the outside, teasing.

She reveled in the heat.

Biting her lip, she dipped her fingers inside.

So hot. Hot and wet.

Lifting her fingers, she licked them clean. Again. And again.

She would never get enough of that taste.

The door chimed suddenly.

She sat up, guiltily wiping coffee from her fingers, setting her mug down.


	2. Data

She licked at his golden skin, back arching in pleasure.

He stroked her softly. She moaned her appreciation and nuzzled closer.

This was her favorite time of day. Well, one of her favorite.

She enjoyed many things they did together, she and her android. Hers, yes, hers and no one else’s. She didn’t like to share his attention with anyone.

She vocalized impatient excitement with a mouth not capable of words. “Now, oh please, now!” she seemed to say.

Suddenly it was upon her. She dove forward, eager for her reward of patience: feline supplement 25 was Spot’s favorite food.


End file.
